


Run to the Mirror

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffy, M/M, Ridiculous, brief angst sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I'm oxygen and he's dying to breathe.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run to the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> an older barisi ficlet from my tumblr, decided to finally post it. enjoy!

“I don’t need you, really.”

Rafael stops in the doorway, abruptly but unnoticed by his boyfriend who stands just a few steps inside their shared bedroom. Rafael peers around the door to get a glimpse of Sonny all while straining his ear to catch more of Sonny’s stray mumbles. 

“It’s just–it’s not worth it anymore, y’know? I really, just, don’t need this.” Sonny says; he sounds forlorn and exhausted and though he knows it’s ridiculous, Rafael feels panic start to bubble in his chest. “I really don’t need you, not at this point.”

Rafael slips into the room a little more but finds himself unable to actually look at Sonny. Instead he looks anywhere but and tries to come up with something to say. What is Sonny trying to say? Is he psyching himself up, and if so–for what? Rafael knows, in the back of his mind, that his thoughts are verging on juvenile and nearly silly, but he can’t seem to help himself.

“I don’t think this is working anymore,” Sonny continues.

His words sounds an awful lot like a breakup speech, if Rafael lets himself think about it too hard. It sounds like letting go, saying goodbye–and who else would Sonny be saying goodbye to if not Rafael?

Finally, Rafael makes his presence known by clearing his throat. As Sonny turns to face him, Rafael takes in the ridiculousness of the moment: both he and Sonny are in their boxers and nothing else, with bedhead hair and toothpaste-coffee breath. It’s superbly unattractive and endearing at the same time. 

“Oh, hey Raf,” Sonny greets with a blinding grin.His dimples dip in his cheeks and Rafael barely holds back a sigh of delight at the expression. “Sorry, am I being too loud?”

Rafael raises an eyebrow as if to ask why.

Sonny shrugs. “I know you’re trying to get some work taken care, I was just trying to sort through some old stuff. If I’m being too loud just let me know.”

It’s then that Rafael realizes Sonny is standing beside three boxes filled to varying degrees, and in Sonny’s hand is a well-worn t-shirt. Rafael speaks before he can bite his tongue–not that he ever tries to hold back with Sonny.

“Are you talking to your old clothes and explaining _why_  you need to get rid of them?” Rafael asks as he crosses his arms over his chest. Affection blooms in his chest when Sonny blushes pink from his hairline to his collarbone, when Sonny grins sheepishly.

“Maybe?” Sonny retorts, drawing out the single word as long as he can.

Relief settles idly in Rafael’s chest–it was silly to think that Sonny would possible be rehearsing a breakup speech of some sort, it’s obvious now. Rafael grins and shakes his head fondly. 

“Don’t let me stop you,” Rafael assures, “and you’re not being too loud.” He turns to leave but first looks at the shirt in Sonny’s grip a little more closely. “You should keep that one, though.” Rafael only says as much because he knows that shirt, and it is old and it is a bit short on Sonny’s lanky frame, but it clings to Rafael just right. Rafael may kind of adore the shirt, in a way not unlike how he adores Sonny.

Sonny beams and tosses it into the most full box to his left–evidently the ‘keep’ box. “Roger that, counselor.”


End file.
